List of TV shows from GameHacker City series
GameHacker City Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Guillermo del Toro Language: English, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, German, Arabic, Irish Country: United States, Spain, Italy, France, Japan, Russia, Germany, Egypt, Portugal, United Kingdom Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Fox Broadcasting Company, Asia Television Original Release: Nov 2009 - Jul 2014 ( United States ), Aug 2012 - Jun 2014 ( Eurasia ), May 2013 - Apr 2014 ( Russo-Germany ) Starring: Hồ Ngọc Hà, Đàm Vĩnh Hưng, Thu Minh, Ngô Kiến Huy, Hồ Quỳnh Hương, Đông Nhi, Ông Cao Thắng, Bình Minh, Mỹ Tâm, Mỹ Linh, Noo Phước Thịnh, Hồ Quang Hiếu, Trịnh Thăng Bình, Vân Trang, Kim Thư, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Chi Pu, Gil Lê, Thành Lộc, Eric Wan, Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Isaac (365band), Will 365, Jun Phạm, Tronie, S.T, Bảo Anh, Miu Lê, Giang Hồng Ngọc, Hoàng Yến Chibi, Hari Won, Fan Hung-hsuan, Chang Fu-chien, Vincent Chiao, Liu Yueh-ti, Yang Huai-min, Lung Lung, Huang Chung-yu, Tom Cruise (voice), Kenny Lin-Teruyuki, Annie Man, Lê Khánh, Hoài Lâm, Ngô Thanh Vân, Michael Gough, Laura Bailey, Gideon Emery, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Eric Huang, Margaret Wang, Sung Ta-min, Trấn Thành, Hồng Ánh, Trường Giang, Eddy Ko, Koo Koon-chung Featuring: Wanbi Tuấn Anh, Alice Chan, Kent Cheng, Andrew Yuen, Benny Chan, Stephen Au, Khởi My, Pat Poon, Rosamund Kwan, Justin Bieber, Dwayne Johnson, Raymond Lam, Hoài Linh, Chí Tài, Nguyễn Cao Kỳ Duyên, Hòa Minzy, Sung Yi-min, Berg Ng, Zhang Tielin, Norman Chui, Sin Ho-ying, Tavia Yeung, Nancy Wu, Kenneth Ma, Ada Choi, Esther Kwan, Anthony Wong, Jessica Hsuan, Eliza Sam, Fred Cheng, Max von Sydow, Ming Na-Wen Appearances: Henry Lee (suit) Plot Long ago, when Tóc Tiên got arrested by the ISIS soldier, David Beckham was killed by her and the King Arthur succeeded him. Sep 1, 2009. The Chinatown Dragons arrived at the cave to destroy the Giant Skeleton. After the Giant Skeleton disappears, they won the battle. Nov 16, 2009. Tóc Tiên joined World War III and became a general. After the training, she began the battle. In Boston, Abu Bahaa created the Giant Skeleton without Tóc Tiên and Chang Fu-chien. She teleported to New York City and built her new house. May 3, 2010. Tóc Tiên teleported to Newbie Town and visited Joseph Stalin, Vincent Chiao, and Liu Yueh-ti. After the council, the Giant Skeleton arrived to destroy Newbie Town. Tóc Tiên teleported to her house then Miami. Aug 14, 2011. Tóc Tiên teleported to St. Paul. She teleported to Chicago after Yang Huai-min plan. Aug 17, 2012. 4 heroes such as Đông Nhi, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Isaac Phạm, and Bảo Anh defended their countries like Spain, Italy, France, and Japan. 4 months later, Tóc Tiên teleported to Baton Rouge then Dallas. 5 heroes destroy the Giant Skeleton. After the Giant Skeleton got destroyed again, Wanbi Tuấn Anh died. May 9, 2013. 2 heroes such as Hồ Ngọc Hà and Noo Phước Thịnh defended their countries like Russia and Germany. 6 months later, 3 heroes arrived at California's Great America. A book "Richard of York Gave Battle in Vain" near the cell inside the Reichstag. After Joseph and Adolf got killed, they defended my favorite theme park. 2014. 7 heroes had won for defending 7 countries with 6 good users like Nathan, Skyler, Matt, Jojuan, and Eric. But they got a few cities left. A year later, Dodoku killed the mysterious woman after the battle. 6 months later, 7 heroes recruited by Leo Saban and arrived at the United Nations Headquarters at Cairo. First, they captured 7 villains. Next, they destroyed Portugal and the United Kingdom. And finally, they killed the King Arthur Z at London. After they came back to Cairo, 7 heroes had won because Leo Saban gave Tóc Tiên for Julius Caesar's Gladius as a reward. Then he sends 7 heroes back home. Russia Unit 1: My Comrades ( May 9, 2013 ) Final Unit: The Last Firebird ( Apr 30, 2014 ) Spain Unit 1: Castilla ( Aug 17, 2012 ) Unit 2: War Wound ( Jul 5, 2013 ) Final Unit: The Dance of Death ( Apr 1, 2014 ) Germany Unit 1: The Third Reich ( May 9, 2013 ) Final Unit: No Failure ( Mar 15, 2014 ) Italy Unit 1: Pizza Rushdown ( Aug 17, 2012 ) Unit 2: Demolition ( Jul 5, 2013 ) Final Unit: Aliens Blocked ( May 2, 2014 ) United States Unit 1: Chinatown Dragons ( Nov 15, 2009 ) Unit 2: Council Treaty ( May 3, 2010 ) Unit 3: A New Time We Talk ( Aug 14, 2011 ) Unit 4: A Sword with No Time ( Dec 28, 2012 ) Unit 5: Now Charge ( Nov 7, 2013 ) Final Unit: A Vacation for the History ( Jul 17, 2014 ) France Unit 1: Bonjour Paris ( Aug 17, 2012 ) Unit 2: No One's Baguette ( Jul 5, 2013 ) Final Unit: Fleur-de-lis ( Jun 6, 2014 ) Japan Unit 1: Ninja Slash ( Aug 17, 2012 ) Unit 2: Shuriken Sparks ( Jul 5, 2013 ) Final Unit: Shinobi March ( Jun 21, 2014 ) GameHacker City II Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien Country: United States, Vietnam, Hong Kong Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Toho Company, Fox Broadcasting Company, Television Broadcast Limited Original Release: Aug 2015 - Sep 2016 Starring: Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Kenny Ho, Sung Ta-min, Vincent Zhao, Koo Koon-chung, Mimi Kung, Fan Hung-hsuan, Jet Li, Donnie Yen, Shu Qi Featuring: Long Halo, Hoàng Touliver, JustaTee, BigDaddy, Andree Right Hand, Tang Guoqiang, Zhang Tielin, Zhang Ziyi, Fan Bing-bing, Jackie Chan, Michelle Yim, Chen Ya-lan, Sung Yi-min, Eric Huang, Margaret Wang, Eddie Peng, Tavia Yeung, Alice Chan, Nancy Wu, Claire Yiu, Charmaine Sheh, Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu-wai, Chow Yun-fat, Adam Cheng, Jacqueline Wong, Myolie Wu, Eliza Sam, Kristal Tin, Pat Poon, Kent Cheng, Elaine Yiu, Samantha Ko, Ali Lee Appearances: Henry Lee (suit), Raymond Lam Plot After World War III, all Overseas Vietnamese got arrested by NVA. Aug 28, 2015. Tóc Tiên got arrested and sent to Hanoi City Jail. She recruited Koo Koon-chung and Mimi Kung. NVA send them to court and the judge Alan Cook sentenced to ground Tóc Tiên by himself. She arrived in a sushi restaurant at Orange County. After Alan defeated without death, Tóc Tiên got arrested again and imprisoned. Sep 22, 2016. Tóc Tiên teleported to Hong Kong and defeated Jet Li, Donnie Yen, and Shu Qi. After the battle, Tóc Tiên got her new small residence. Then they got executed for defeating Jet Li, Donnie Yen, and Shu Qi. First, they sent to the Four Seasons Brothel. Next, they became the Spring Girl, Summer Girl, Autumn Girl, and Winter Girl. And finally, they married Julian, Connor, Brendan, and Ross. After Tóc Tiên died, Shin Godzilla arrives... After World War III Unit 1: Exist Discontinued ( Aug 28, 2015 ) After 6 heroes died Final Unit: The Eternal of the War ( Sep 22, 2016 ) GameHacker City III Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien, Japanese Country: Hong Kong, United States, Canada Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Toho Company, Fox Broadcasting Company, Television Broadcasts Limited Original Release: Mar 2017 - Jan 2018 Starring: Raymond Lam, Bosco Wong, Eddie Huang, Henry Lee (suit), Tang Guoqiang (voice), Roger Kwok, Angela Phương Trinh, Edwin Siu, Ái Phương, Andrew Yuen, Minh Hằng, Kenneth Ma, Tóc Tiên, Dwayne Johnson, Kiefer Sutherland, Dwayne Johnson, Alice Chan, Donnie Yen, Jet Li, Shu Qi, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Sung Ta-min, Tavia Yeung, Fan Bingbing, Chen Ya-lan, Stephen Au, Mai Tiến Dũng, Joey Meng, Annie Man, David Chiang Featuring: Nancy Wu, Jacqueline Wong, Kristal Tin, Charmaine Sheh, Claire Yiu, Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu-wai, Chow Yun-fat, Adam Cheng, Kent Cheng, Elaine Yiu, Pat Poon, Eliza Sam, Myolie Wu, Samantha Ko, Cheung Kwok-keung, Ruco Chan, Steven Ma, Wong Cho-lam, Hòa Minzy, Ming-Na Wen, Berg Ng, Fan Hung-hsuan, Anthony Wong, Ada Choi, Jessica Hsuan, Esther Kwan, Ali Lee Appearances: Quang Minh, Hồng Đào, Lê Huỳnh, Kiều Oanh, Hoài Tâm, Việt Hương Plot After Tóc Tiên died, Shin Godzilla arrived to destroy New York. All generals, sexworkers, good users, doctors, firefighters, police officers, and daikaijus have work to do in Chinatown. Mar 28, 2017. Julian and the Spring Girl, Jojuan, and Jet Li trained well. They arrived at the mysterious places such as the Aqueduct of Spring, 4444 Restaurant, and Jet Li's Hospital. Godzilla and his comrades arrived at the Vault of Art inside the Monster Island. 3 months later, Connor and the Summer Girl arrived at the Sun of Dreams inside the brothel. Eric arrived at the outlet inside the mansion, and Shu Qi arrived at the fire station inside the cave. 2 months later, Nathan arrived at the toy store. A month later, Brendan and the Autumn Girl arrived at the garden and Matt arrived at the jewelry. 3 months later, Ross and the Winter Girl arrived the comet. Jan 30, 2018. All heroes and sex workers have a birth and got 4 gatepearls, Skyler and Kamata-kun arrived at the hotel rooms, and Donnie Yen got 3 lion dance head and arrived at the police station with Jet Li and Shu Qi. They destroyed Annie Man's racist behavior over with the finisher like Brothel Twirl and Summon, Mansion Blast, and Cave Smash. She said, “Just for me and my job joined as sergeant of Nazi defector...” After work, Shin Godzilla destroyed Chinatown after Guanyin killed 3 leaders such as Yuen-cheung, Caleb, and Yog. After Godzilla died, the Winter Girl, Skyler, and Tavia was killed by Shin Godzilla just like the 3 leaders and New York is destroyed. Then 7 heroes returned their countries for the next 3000 years! Four Seasons Brothel Unit 1: An Army with a Flower ( Mar 28, 2017 ) Unit 2: Mighty Beach Contract ( Jun 24, 2017 ) Unit 3: Netherworld Leaves ( Sep 17, 2017 ) Unit 4: Behind the Snowflakes ( Dec 25, 2017 ) Final Unit: Victory or Defeat ( Jan 30, 2018 ) Good Users' Mansion Unit 1: Cook and Eat ( Mar 28, 2017 ) Unit 2: Get Dressed ( Jun 24, 2017 ) Unit 3: Kids Playing Toys ( Aug 8, 2017 ) Unit 4: Diamond Glass ( Sep 24, 2017 ) Final Unit: Have a Rest ( Jan 30, 2018 ) Yog's Cavern Unit 1: 1, 2, 3, Lift! ( Mar 28, 2017 ) Unit 2: My House is on Fire ( Jun 24, 2017 ) Final Unit: You're Under Arrest ( Jan 30, 2018 ) GameHacker City IV Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung, Guillermo del Toro Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien, Japanese, Thai, Spanish Country: United States, Vietnam, Hong Kong Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Toho Company, Fox Broadcasting Company, Television Broadcasts Limited Original Release: Apr 2018 - Dec 2018 Starring: Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Sung Ta-min, Quang Minh, Hồng Đào, Lê Huỳnh, Kiều Oanh, Hoài Tâm, Việt Hương, Raymond Lam, Justin Bieber, Jennifer Lopez, Joe Ma, Quốc Anh, Quang Thắng, Xuân Bắc, Thành Trung, Công Lý, Kim Oanh, Đức Thịnh, Henry Lee, Hồ Ngọc Hà, Đông Nhi, Noo Phước Thịnh, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Isaac (365band), Bảo Anh, Quang Lê, Hương Thủy, Thế Sơn, Lương Tùng Quang, Jonathan Phan Featuring: Tavia Yeung, Alice Chan, Kenneth Ma, Nancy Wu, Henry Lee (suit), Tang Guoqiang (voice), Jet Li, Shu Qi, Donnie Yen, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Roger Kwok, Edwin Siu, Andrew Yuen Appearances: Snoop Dogg Plot Before 7 heroes returned, my parents got killed by NVA. I, Raymond changed his name to Warren and sent to Hanoi City Jail. After his parents died, I got grounded by the judge Alan Cook for life. Then, I got grounded for infinity. 3000 years later, 7 heroes returned their countries. Teachers, students, and principals send them to school and get their new desks to have rest. arrived at school before he got expelled. After I got expelled, I got grounded for humanity. After I got grounded for infinity, I arrived at a sushi restaurant called Tina and Diesel's. I ate sushi a lot, drank wine, playing chess, drew papers, fight each other, cooking on the stove, and sleeping on his desk. After I threw on a plate, I got grounded for tranquility. I sent to Thailand and escaped. After the restaurant destroyed, I had won. Then, I got grounded for eternity. I arrived at the military school. After I got homeschooled, I got grounded for a googolplex days. After my account closed, I got grounded for a googolplex weeks. After I arrived at my favorite park, I got grounded for a googolplex months. Then, I got grounded for a googolplex years. After my cell got demolished, I got grounded for a googolplex centuries. After the police took me to jail, I got grounded forever and I got executed. After I got executed, I got sent to the Four Seasons Brothel. 1000,000,000 years later, 8 troublemakers fight with 7 generals. After the battle, Barney got a "Nuclear Weapon: Atomic Bomb" power to destroy the universe. But now, what should we do? After my parents died Unit 1: The First Legendary ( Apr 12, 2018 ) Unit 2: An Eternity ( Jun 6, 2018 ) After I got executed Final Unit: The End of the World ( Dec 31, 2018 )